Bored Hikaris & Their Sugar High Yamis
by MariksGurl666
Summary: PG only because there are squirrels in blenders, and tiny bit of cussing. Yugi, Malik, Joey, and Ryou are bored and they look for their yamis, who have squirrels in a blender. That's just the beginning. No squirrels harmed in the making of this fic.
1. Squirrels In A Blender

MG666 This is my second fan fic story thingy. My first fic is kind of angsty and stuff, so I decided to do a less serious one.  
  
Yami MG666 Yeah, the other on is a Seto/Joey non-yaoi thing, with lots of drama and fun stuff about detentions together and how Kaiba's changing...or is he?  
  
MG666 This isn't an advertisement or anything, but if you'd like to *go check out the other story*, I wouldn't mind at all, I promise.  
  
Marik Hi y'all! What's happening?  
  
MG666 New story. Ya wanna be in it?  
  
Marik Sure. When does it start?  
  
MG666 After the disclaimer. Will you do the honors?  
  
Marik Of course, love.  
  
MG666 *DROOL*  
  
Marik Riiiight...anyway:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH. There, now no one can sue me. And if they do they can kiss my @$$. If after that they still sue me, they can sit upon it and rotate. After that, they can have a nice visit to the Shadow Realm. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
MG666 Sorry if I'm annoying and/or exasperating, but you have to remember; I'M A RETARD! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember:  
  
[In brackets] = author notes  
  
Next to little arrowhead thingys = time/setting/location  
  
*Between little stars that I think are cool* = special sounds/actions/etc.  
  
Names:  
  
Malik is the hikari, Marik is the yami.  
  
Yugi is the hikari, Yami is the yami. [That sounds repetitive somehow]  
  
Ryou is the hikari, Bakura is the yami.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [That's pretty ^__^ ]  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey are sitting around in the park with nothing to do.  
  
Joey: Man, I'm bored.  
  
Everyone else: Tell me about it.  
  
Joey: Okay, well there's nothing to do and the people I'm hangin' out with are totally lame...  
  
Ryou: We didn't mean for you to really tell us.  
  
Joey: Whatever.  
  
Silence, which is only broken by the occasional belching of the 4, who all have sodas. All of the belches were relatively small, but then...  
  
Yugi: *BELLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH* (short pause) *BURRRRRRRPPPPPPP*  
  
Everyone else: *stares at Yugi*  
  
Joey: (First one to recover) Damn, Yugi! For such a little guy, that was on hell of a belch! Nice!  
  
Yugi pouts at being called 'little guy', but ignores it.  
  
Joey starts laughing.  
  
Malik doesn't seem to be paying attention and his millenium rod is glowing, and he has the biggest, evilest grin on his face that you can imagine.  
  
Ryou: (Joining in with Joey) *Bursts out laughing*  
  
Yugi just looks at them reproachfully.  
  
Joey and Ryou eventually get over themselves and quieten down. There were a few minutes of silence.  
  
Joey: There's still nothing to do.  
  
Yugi: Well we left our yamis at the game shop. Why don't we go check on them? We shouldn't leave them alone for long. They always get in trouble.  
  
Malik: (Currently controlling people's minds and making guys kiss eachother, which is why he wasn't paying attention) Okay, anything to do something. Even this (he gestures at the mindslaves making-out) can get tiresome and boring. We can annoy our yamis, if we get too bored.  
  
All except Joey: Yeah!  
  
Ryou: To the gameshop to annoy our yamis!  
  
All except Joey: Yeah!  
  
Joey: I feel so...left out. Oh well...  
  
Everyone, even poor Joey who doesn't have a yami, goes back to the Turtle Game Shop. All the yamis are there. They find the yamis in the kitchen and they're putting 3 roadkill squirrels in the blender. 0_0;  
  
Yami: *Trademark grin and laugh, but more crazed than usual* Ha! Go to hell, you stupid rodents! Feel the wrath of the blender! After this, maybe a trip to the juicer...  
  
Ryou: *Sigh* Oh, no, it looks like the yamis have had sugar again.  
  
Everyone except the yamis sigh and they do a classic anime-fall.  
  
Bakura and Marik: Hahahahaha! Full power! Now we just need to plug it in!  
  
Yami: Hey, that reminds me of that commercial; Plug it in, plug it in...  
  
The yamis search for the plug thingy and the others just keep watching and they all get big sweat-drops that keep growing.  
  
Marik: Here it is! Keep your eyes on the blender and do the countdown! Make sure it's set on maximum power!  
  
All yamis: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
Marik [my love] plugs it in. The blender turns on with the 3 dead squirrels inside. (Luckily, the lid was on.) All three yamis laughed hysterically as it turned into red/brown/green mush.  
  
Everyone else's sweatdrops get so big, they pop and flood the kitchen, but it runs out the door and down the street. Everyone heard loud honking, the screeching of tires, and metal-on-metal crunch, then a LOT of dirty cursing from people in the cars.  
  
People in the cars: What the ****ing hell?! What is this sh*t?! It's salty and slippery!  
  
This just made the yamis laugh harder until they passed out.  
  
Joey: Thank God! They were getting really crazy. How do you guys deal with them all the time? Are they always like this?  
  
Yugi: No. But they do always act like this when they're sugar-high. See, look.  
  
Yugi pointed at a 10-pound package of sugar that was opened and was half gone. There were spoons surrounding it.  
  
Ryou: We really need to stop letting them hang out together, especially without supervision.  
  
Yugi: You're right. That package of sugar was unopened this morning, and now it's half empty.  
  
Malik: I'd say it's half full...  
  
During all of this, they forgot about the squirrels in the blender and, as it was on full power, it was starting to short circuit from being on so long.  
  
Joey looked over, though.  
  
Joey: TAKE COVER!  
  
They all dropped to the floor just in time as the blender blew-up and went KABLOOIE!  
  
Squirrel entrails went everywhere. The kitchen was covered in guts.  
  
The KABLOOIE woke the yamis up. They saw everyone else stand-up, covered in squirrel guts. Then they looked over and saw the blender, or what remained of it, and they saw guts covering the entire kitchen.  
  
They burst out laughing again when they saw the destruction they caused. This time they remembered to breathe so they wouldn't pass out again.  
  
Yugi: Oh, damn, Grandpa's gonna kill me. He thinks that Yami's responsible and he'll blame this on me.  
  
Ryou, Malik, and Joey: *Stare at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: What the hell is your problem?  
  
They stare even more.  
  
Ryou: (Says weakly) You just cussed twice in a row!  
  
Yugi: Is that such a shock?  
  
Malik: Well, yeah.  
  
(Yamis are still laughing hysterically.)  
  
Joey: No offense, Yug...but you're the innocent, goody-goody, wuss of the gang.  
  
Yugi: (Gives them death glares that could use some work) I am a teenager, you know!  
  
Malik: (Under his breath) You don't look it...  
  
Yugi: (In a whiney voice) I'm not a wuss!  
  
Joey: *sarcastic cough*  
  
Yugi: I have hormones you know!  
  
Malik: Yeah, estrogen maybe.  
  
(Yamis are still laughing hysterically.)  
  
Yugi's millenium puzzle starts glowing and the whole room goes dark, and there's energy crackling everywhere. The room grows cold and everyone is drained of happy feelings. Yugi's eyes are glowing red and there is dark aura surrounding him.  
  
The yamis even notice this and stare at Yugi in surprise and fright.  
  
Joey: (O.O) He didn't mean it Yug! He was talking about himself! Right, Malik?  
  
Malik: (Slowly, kind of dazed) Yeah...yeah, I was talking about myself, definetly not you.  
  
Yugi's big, goofy, ignorant smile returns.  
  
Yugi: Okay!  
  
Yugi acts like nothing happened, even though everyone is still staring.  
  
Everyone recovers and then they realize that they are still covered in guts. The yamis resume their hysterical laughing and are still very much sugar-high.  
  
Joey: What can we do about the kitchen and the sugar-high yamis? Grandpa will be back in 3 hours.  
  
Ryou: (Glancing at the yamis with an evil look) What to do now...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MG666 Did ya like? This was indeed written while I was sugar-high off of Jelly Beans. I loooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeee Jelly Beans!  
  
Marik (In a hurt voice) Even more than me?  
  
MG666 Ummm...(thinks hard, which is a rare occurence) Let's just leave it at I couldn't live without both of you.  
  
Marik (Satisfied with answer) Okay!  
  
*He bends way, way down (MG666 is only 4'7") and kisses her on the cheek.*  
  
MG666 *Blushes madly and goes purple, then passes-out*  
  
Marik OMG! Are you okay? Speak to me!  
  
*He bends down and does mouth-to-mouth CPR on MG666.*  
  
MG666 (Had actually been awake the whole time) Thanx, Marik. *Grins crazily*  
  
Marik *Sweatdrop*  
  
MG666 Anyway, please R&R! If you like, review. If you don't, please feel free to flame. I like any kind of response.  
  
Next chappie will still have sugar-high yamis.  
  
Do you see the PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON BLOW? PLEASE PRESS IT, even if you just write one word.  
  
Thanx! 


	2. Cross Dresser?

MG666 Thanx to all of my reviewers! I actually got reviews! This was just gonna be a 1 shot thing, but I actually got more than 2 reviews!  
  
Thank you to all reviewers.  
  
I luv y'all so much! [Not that way!]  
  
Marik I got to be sugar high in the last chapter! ^_______________________^  
  
MG666 And you'll remain that way until such time I see fit in this fic.  
  
Marik Yes ma'am!  
  
MG666 On with the fic, but first, the disclaimer, which I will do today.  
  
Marik Okay...  
  
MG666  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is all mine! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
{Men in black suits come up with a lawyer in about two seconds and set out an inflatable court room and sentence MG666 to 5 years in prison.}  
  
MG666 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik I'll teach you to mess with my love! {Banishes them all to the Shadow Realm.} Mwahaha!  
  
MG666 *blushes* Thanx! Okay, okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Ya happy now?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember:  
  
[In brackets] = author notes  
  
Next to little arrowhead thingys = time/setting/location  
  
*Between little stars that I think are cool* = special sounds/actions/etc.  
  
Names:  
  
Malik is the hikari, and Marik is the yami.  
  
Yugi is the hikari, and Yami is the yami.  
  
Ryou is the hikari, and Bakura is the yami.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone is still at the game shop, but they've cleaned everything up, including themselves.  
  
Yugi: Man, that took forever to clean up.  
  
Ryou: Yeah, the guts nearly wouldn't come out of my clothes, but it came out of my hair easily enough.  
  
Yugi: Speak for yourself! It took two hours to get it out my hair! [By the way, that IS NOT an exaggeration. It had been about two hours since the squirrels in blender incident.]  
  
Malik (Who loves his hair more than life): Seriously, I feel your pain Yugi. I'm gonna kill those yamis.  
  
Joey: It's just stupid hair. [Like Joey would know anything about hair care. His head looks like a blond Kurebo is superglued to it.]  
  
Yugi and Malik turn toward him.  
  
Malik: WHAT did YOU just SAY?!?  
  
Joey: Umm . . . nothin'.  
  
Malik: Yeah, you shouldn't be insulting hair, dog breath.  
  
Joey: Geez, sorry! You probably think the worst that could happen is you running out of hair gel.  
  
Yugi: Did you just say we're out of hair gel? The world's gonna end! We are all gonna die! *Runs upstairs to make sure there is hairgel, and comes back with hair so heavily gelled, it's shiny and nearly blinding*  
  
Joey and Ryou: Riiiiiiiiight. *Sweatdrop*  
  
Malik: Hey, that's a good idea, Yugi. *Runs upstairs and returns with hair like Yugi's.*  
  
More sweatdrops.  
  
Phone rings. Yugi picks up.  
  
Yugi: Hello, what can I do to help you here at the Turtle Game Shop?  
  
Other side of line: ~Hey Yugi! It's Grandpa! How are things at the shop? ~  
  
As Yugi tells Grandpa happy lies to reassure him that nothing is wrong, Ryou talks to Malik.  
  
Ryou (Whispering): Malik, have you seen Joey? He was here like a second ago.  
  
Malik (Whispering back): Oh, yeah. He said he was going t the bathroom. Have you seen the yamis? They didn't leave the shop; we would have seen them. Maybe they're in the shop somewhere.  
  
Yugi: Okay, bye Gramps! *Hangs up*  
  
Ryou and Malik (Forgetting about Joey): So how's Grandpa? Will he be here in an hour like he's supposed to?  
  
Yugi: He's fine, but he won't be coming back for another week. Some kind of business deal, or junk like that.  
  
Ryou: I guess that's good. Now we have plenty of time to deal with the yamis.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I guess. You want some tea? It's ready right now. *Kettle steaming on stove*  
  
Malik: Sure. Can I have some sugar in it?  
  
Yugi: Yeah! We'll use the packets of sugar we have instead of the bag of sugar. You don't know what the yamis could've done to it.  
  
Ryou and Malik nod in agreement.  
  
Yugi goes over to drawer that has sugar packets in it. He opens it and it's empty.  
  
Yugi: Oh no...  
  
Malik: (Panicking) That can't be good . . . Hey! Where did our yamis go?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryou: Upstairs, I think. Why?  
  
Malik: Where upstairs?  
  
Ryou: I dunno. I only saw them head up the stairs, but they did have big evil grins on their faces. Maybe we should go check on them.  
  
Yugi: Oh no. Where's Joey?  
  
Ryou: (Starting to get nervous) He went to the bathroom and never came back. He disappeared around the same time the yamis stopped making noise left...  
  
Everyone: Oh no . . .  
  
Upstairs in the attic: Joey is under Marik's control and sitting in a chair.  
  
Yami: *crazed grin* I think it's an improvement, don't you agree?  
  
*Bakura is busy eating a sugar packet [^_^;] and ignores them. *  
  
Marik Absolutely. I luv what you did with his eyes.  
  
Bakura rejoins them and passes out some sugar packets.  
  
Bakura: He looks much improved. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha!  
  
Yami: Where did you get all these sugar packets?  
  
Bakura: My secret. *Evil grin*  
  
Back downstairs.  
  
Yugi: Let's go!  
  
They run towards the attic that was the only place they hadn't checked. The lights suddenly went out.  
  
Ryou: Damn blackout! We can't see a thing.  
  
Suddenly something starts glowing. No, not anyone's millenium item; it was Yugi and Malik's hair. The hairgel they had used was radioactive and it glowed on the dark.  
  
Ryou: Great! Now we can see! Maybe hairgel isn't that bad.  
  
Yugi and Malik led the way to the attic's door cautiously.  
  
They hear crazed laughter from behind the door.  
  
Yugi, Malik, and Ryou burst through the door. There were sugar packets everywhere. The yamis were gathered around Joey, but they couldn't see Joey in the dark, even if Yugi and Malik's hair did glow.  
  
The yamis take advantage of the others not being able to see. They begin more hysterical laughter and run out the door and out of the house/game shop thingy.  
  
The lights come back on and they can finally see Joey clearly. They take one look at Joey and nearly pass out,  
  
They take no notice of the yamis running out as they are inspecting Joey who is starting to come around. Their eyes are wide open.  
  
Joey: What're ya lookin' at? The last thing I remember is Marik coming into my mind.  
  
The others just look around uncomfortably.  
  
Joey: (slowly) What did they do to me?  
  
Ryou gulps and gets a mirror out of a dusty box and slowly hands it to Joey.  
  
Joey looks in it cautiously then screams.  
  
Joey: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
His hair was tied back in a small ponytail. Some how they had tamed Joey's uncontrollable hair. They saw the reason. The yamis had used Yugi's extra strength hair gel. Joey's hair was sleeked back. That wasn't the only thing weird, though.  
  
His lips had a layer of bright cherry lipstick on them, very carefully put on. His eyes had strategically placed eyeshadow and eyeliner. He had mascara on that really brought out his eyes.  
  
His eyebrows had been shaved down to a thin line and had eyebrow pencil on them. He had blush put on that was a light, pale shade of pink. He looked amazingly like a girl in the face.  
  
If you think that was the bad part and you can't take anymore abuse on poor Joey, don't, I repeat, do not read any further. You have been warned.  
  
Joey jumped up and lost his balance. He seemed to be standing on something rickety. He looked down.  
  
(A repetition of earlier) Joey: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The rickety something happened to be high heels. They were red and had ribbons that laced halfway up his legs, which were shaved. [O_O.]  
  
That still wasn't the worst part, as you can probably see where this is going.  
  
He wore a skintight red dress that was VERY revealing. It was strapless and started right above Joey's chest. Also, Joey's chest and armpits had been carefully shaved. He looked strangely effeminate.  
  
The dress ran down to about his midthigh and had some slits along the stomach portion revealing tan flesh. [Even if he is in a dress, I think Joey is yummy. ^_^ ]  
  
His fingernails were painted bright red and he had many bracelets and necklace on, plus one ring on his finger. His ears had also been pieced and there were fake diamond earrings.  
  
Let me elaborate on his dress and it being skin tight; it revealed Joey's slim body that surprisingly had feminine curves around the hips. He really looked like a girl with the special rubber things that the yamis had placed in the front of the dress. The only way you could tell it was Joey was, well, the only way we knew it was Joey was it was the only person missing and his yell gave it away with his voice.  
  
Joey: What. The. Hell. What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?! [You get the point.]  
  
Joey nearly passes out because he yelled all that in one breath. [Quite remarkable.]  
  
Yugi: *Sweatdrop* Umm . . . are you okay?  
  
Joey: Of course not! I'm dressed like a friggin girl! WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE ARE THOSE YAMIS? THEY ARE SO DEAD!  
  
Malik: (Grinning evilly) You might want to stop yelling. You'll mess up your make-up.  
  
Joey just glares at Malik, but Yugi and Ryou realize something at the same time.  
  
Yugi & Ryou: Where did the yamis go?!  
  
Malik decides to ease Joey's pain and takes out a dart gun and shoots a semi-tranquilizer into Joey's neck, which was adorned with one black choker with a fake ruby in it. The tranquilizer wouldn't knock him out, but it would just make Joey really giddy and stuff, kind of as if he was drunk.  
  
Malik: *Grins evilly, considering Joey* Well, I know Joey is our friend, but the damage is already done. Ya wanna have some fun with him?  
  
He said this gesturing at the swooning figure that was Joey. He kinda looked drunk.  
  
Ryou and Yugi nod in agreement with big, evil grins on their faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MG666 Kinda fun chappie, wasn't it? Half of it was 'What the hell?!', but you have to admit that that was a nice effect. *Smiles*  
  
Yami MG666 It wasn't as good as the last chapter.  
  
MG666 Yeah, it wasn't as funny or anything, but I expected the first chapter to be a one shot thing, so cut me some slack. I had to work on my other story and the new one I'm starting to write.  
  
Marik I still luved it, especially because I don't really like that Mutt Joey.  
  
Seto Kaiba (Coming out of nowhere) Ha! I couldn't agree more. Nice one. (Disappears as suddenly as he had come.)  
  
MG666 Riiiight, anyway, any ideas would be appreciated greatly. I promise the next chapter will be better than this one. Sorry about this chapter kinda being crappy.  
  
PLEAZ R&R! 


	3. Exotic Dancing

MG666 Wheeeeee! I actually got reviews! You know what that means? I ate more sugar and got writing! I might warn you that this chapter was written on an evil sugar-high.  
  
Yami MG Seriously, this chapter is all kinds of scary and freaky. 00;  
  
MG666 Thanx to all my reviewers! After the disclaimer, the story will go on.  
  
Yami MG I'll do it:  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh sniff I'm gonna cry. And I would if my tear ducts weren't full of sugar. Long story. That particular event precedes this fic. The famous 'Sugar Explosion.' Maybe that'll be my next fic...  
  
The others carried the half-conscious Joey downstairs and put him on the couch.  
  
Yugi: What did you have in mind to do with Joey, Malik?  
  
Malik: Well, he does look like a girl, right? Right. We only new it was him because of his voice, right? Right. Everyone would think he was a girl if they didn't hear his voice, right? Right. The yamis enjoy doing anything evil, right? Right.  
  
Ryou: God damn it, stop saying 'right' and stop repeating yourself!  
  
Malik: Sorry. Anyway, the yamis would agree to help us if we wanted to do something evil, wouldn't they? They would.  
  
Ryou: Grrrr...  
  
Malik: Let's just go find the yamis, okay? Then I'll tell them my plan, and if they agree we'll tell you what the plan is, okay? Okay.  
  
Ryou: Stop repeating words!  
  
Malik: Okay, okay.  
  
Ryou: STOP! It drives me crazy!  
  
Malik: Sorry, sorry.  
  
Ryou: AAHHHHGGGG! He strangles Malik until Yugi pries him off  
  
Yugi: Malik! Say you're sorry!  
  
Malik: Okay, okay. I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry.  
  
Ryou: STOP REPEATING WORDS!  
  
Malik: Fine. Sticks tongue out  
  
Yugi: Let's just try to find the yamis, okay? No more repeating words.  
  
Malik: Whatever.  
  
They tie Joey down to a chair and give him a real tranquilizer and he goes to sleep.  
  
They all walk out of the game shop. They walk down the street thinking of where the yamis might be.  
  
Yugi: Hey! I'll bet that they're on a city bus! They love city buses.  
  
Malik and Ryou: clueless  
  
Yugi: Long story, but they love scaring people from buses in very ... er, odd ways. That's why I won't let Yami come with me on field trips.  
  
Malik: Riiiiiight.  
  
Ryou: Here comes a city bus now!  
  
They go to the empty bus stop and wave the bus over. The bus doesn't stop.  
  
In stead, it goes right by them slowly with three butts hanging out the window, two of them tan, and one white.  
  
Yugi: Sweatdrop It must be them...  
  
Malik and Ryou just gape at where the butts had been a few seconds before.  
  
Yugi: Come on, let's follow the bus.  
  
Malik: Sure...  
  
Ryou: Yeah ... that was kind of creepy. Three butts hanging out a city bus.  
  
Yugi: I told you that they liked scaring people. I bet Marik took control of the bus driver's mind and made him drive and let them moon the city.  
  
Malik: That was still scary...  
  
Yugi: At least they've been wiping their butts, right? They were clean.  
  
Malik and Ryou: Stare at Yugi with alarmed looks on their faces  
  
Yugi: I was just joking.  
  
Ryou: Don't joke like that. Please.  
  
Malik: I have to agree with Ryou.  
  
Yugi: Fine, let's just follow them.  
  
They follow the bus. Even if they lose sight of it sometimes, they just follow the screams.  
  
Malik: They made it really east for us to follow them, didn't they? They did. This is fun, isn't it? It is.  
  
Ryou: Don't even start, you- (Cut short by Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Hey! They stopped!  
  
They see the bus doors open and the yamis getting off, pulling their pants up. All of the yamis take out some sugar packets and eat them, then go in a building.  
  
Yugi: Let's follow!  
  
They go up to the door, and Yugi reaches for the handle.  
  
Malik: Wait! We can't go in there! It's a strip club!  
  
Ryou: Oh, okay ... wait, how would you know?  
  
Malik: Blushes I am male! I have needs!  
  
Ryou: Sweatdrop Riiiiiight. I don't even wanna know.  
  
Yugi: Let's just go in. We need to find them.  
  
Ryou: Okay...  
  
They go in. They see women leaving the stage, scantily clad, like they had just finished.  
  
Malik: Aw man. We missed the first act.  
  
Yugi and Ryou: Stare at Malik  
  
Malik: ...not that I come here often enough to memorize who comes on when.  
  
Ryou: Malik, my friend, you have a lot to learn about lying and hiding the truth.  
  
Announcer Dude: Next up is for the ladies! Exotic male dancers!  
  
Malik: Lady's night is supposed to be Tuesday night, not Friday night. [It's Friday, by the way.]  
  
Yugi: Please, stop doing that. We don't want to know what you know about this place.  
  
Malik: Hmph...  
  
Ryou: Let's just look for the yamis. They should be around here somewhere. Everyone look around.  
  
The lights dim and music starts and three men come out in stage, but they are still in the shadows.  
  
Yugi casually glances up on stage as the three men come forth.  
  
Yugi (saying slowly like he's seen something that he wish he hasn't): We need not look any further.  
  
Ryou and Malik and Yugi follow Yugi's gaze onto stage only to see Yami, Bakura, and Marik come out with nothing but little Speedo [().()] thongs on. [DROOL!] The start to dance ... suggestively and provocatively.  
  
Ryou, Malik, and Yugi: Eyes wide open and jaws hit the floor  
  
All the women in the club hoot and holler!  
  
The exotically dancing yamis jump off the stage and get up close and personal with some hot chics. The women stuff twenty and fifty dollar bills in the yami's ... apparel, outfits, whatever you can call those little strips of leather.  
  
Ryou (nervously): I think we found them...  
  
MG666 Mwahahahahahaha! That was so fun to write! And fun to fantasize about...  
  
Marik: Enjoyed that did you, love?  
  
MG666 DROOOOOOOOOOOOL Huh, what? Yeah, definitely enjoyed...  
  
Yami MG Riiiiiiiight.  
  
PLEAZ R&R! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE SOONER I UPDATE! 


End file.
